One Night Stand
by Chimera121
Summary: Sai and Naruto don't like each other. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **One Night Stand

**Author:** Chimera

**Rating: **R

**Pairings: **Naruto X Sai

**Disclaimer: **The Naruto story and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Yaoi/Lemon or whatever you wanna call it.

**Summary:** On Team Kakashi's mission to the Tenchi Bridge, Sakura and Naruto have to deal with Sai as their new team member and a new captain, Yamato. Can Sai and Naruto finally get along? (Wink wink)

**Setting:** Hot springs/Wooden house (made by Yamato)

**POV:** Third person (more focused on Naruto's thoughts)

**Authors Note:** In this fan fiction I am using all the mission details and the setting will stay the same, but the dialogue and certain events will have to (obviously) be changed for the plot. ^^

_Italics_ = thoughts

**Chapter 1: Hot Springs**

They had arrived at the hot springs captain Yamato promised them. They were shown to their rooms immediately and Naruto was angry to find he had to sleep in the same room as Sai. He went to find his captain.

"I don't wanna sleep next to that jerk!" Naruto complained to captain Yamato.

"You will do as I say." He replied, looming over him.

Naruto backed away grumbling. He laid out his things next to his futon and sat back and watched Sai unpack his things too. He liked the way Sai's abdomen showed between his pants and his shirt. He followed the contours of his muscles with his eyes, wandering all the way down to the waistband of his pants.

"What are you looking at?" Sai said in his almost monotone voice.

Naruto hated how he had no emotion in his voice. Even his eyes were cold and void of feeling_. Kinda reminds me of Sasuke…But at least Sasuke showed emotion…_

"Nothin much." Naruto retorted.

Before Sai could reply, captain Yamato opened the door quickly, scaring the both of them.

"Here are your robes." He said, handing them out.

Naruto and Sai grabbed towels and followed Yamato towards the hot springs. They entered the room and the spring spread out before them. There were not that many people there at this time so it was less crowded; they had a lot of room to their selves. Naruto wiggled out of his robe and slid silently into the steaming water. He let out a sigh of relief. He could already feel the hot water relaxing his muscles.

He could also feel Sai's eyes watching him. Naruto glared at him from above the top of the water. As if in reply Sai let the towel around his waist drop. Naruto looked away as quickly as he could without making a big scene. Naruto couldn't tell if he did that on purpose or not; he had no expression. _At least Sasuke would have smirked…_

Sai got into the water next to him and settled a foot away. Naruto did his best to ignore his presence, but something in his mind kept nagging at him that Sai was there. Captain Yamato joined them shortly not breaking the silence. Naruto heard the sound of Sakura's voice through the wall. His mischievous side took over and he moved towards the wall with a sly smile.

"Jiraiya has had broken six ribs, both arms and ruptured some internal organs only twice and the first time was from peeking at Lady Tsunade." Yamato said. "Think about it, Sakura is her student."

Those words sunk in as Naruto quickly backed away and went back to where he was sitting before. He moved himself over a few inches from Sai this time. He closed his eyes and relaxed again thinking about their mission ahead. They hadn't planned out much yet and Naruto only knew the basics. Go to the Tenchi Bridge and intercept Sasori's spy. Naruto looked down at his skin; it was starting to get red. Was it his imagination or did Sai seem to be closer than before? _Nah he couldn't be, I would have felt him move… _

"I'm getting out." Yamato said. ""I'll be in my room."

Naruto didn't want to be left alone with Sai, so he stood up and got out too, wrapping a towel around him. He watched as Sai stood up and his eyes could help but follow his muscles again. Naruto started at his shoulders, went down over his chest, and again over his stomach where he had no choice but to stop at the water line. _He's so pale…Probably because he stays inside drawing all the time…Maybe that's why he has no emotion or no feelings for other people, maybe he never interacted much with anybody…_ Sai caught him looking but didn't say anything. He let Naruto watch although he wasn't sure why he did.

To his own surprise he handed Sai a towel. He shook his head and walked away, going back to their room. He dried off completely and slipped into his robe. Sai came in and Naruto acted like he was going through his things. When he assumed it was safe to turn around he did and found Sai in his robes too. Sai pulled out his drawing stuff and started doing just that-drawing. Naruto laid back and closed his eyes, not letting himself sleep, just rest. His stomach growled and as if on cue, captain Yamato opened their door.

"Foods ready."

Naruto hopped up quickly and ran into the hallway, meeting up with Sakura. Sai joined them as they followed Yamato. They were led to a room and Naruto's face lit up.

"Is this all for us?" He asked drooling. Before him was a table literally coved with all kinds of foods.

"Yup." Captain Yamato smiled. "Dig in."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. Sakura sat next to him while Sai joined Captain Yamato on the other side of the table.

Half an hour later Naruto sat back and patted his stomach.

"I'm stuffed." He said.

"Me too." Sakura said and put down her napkin.

"Ok guys get to sleep early tonight and rest up." Yamato said. "We're leaving early tomorrow."

They agreed and went back to their rooms. A _whole night with that guy…_ Naruto complained in his head. He threw himself onto his futon and laid there for a while not really doing anything. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable which appeared to get on Sai's nerves.

"Can you lay still?" Sai commented.

"Oh shut up and stay over there." Naruto said, facing away from him. _Now I can't possibly go to sleep… _Naruto thought, irritated. He heard Sai blow out the candle and settle down. Naruto just laid there and pretty soon heard the sound of Sai's relaxed breathing. He turned over and looked at him. He was facing away from Naruto which made him curious. _I wonder what he looks like sleeping… _Naruto pulled back the blanket and carefully crawled over to Sai. He leaned over him and saw his face looked somewhat peaceful for once. Naruto kind of smiled and had to resist some weird urge to touch his cheek. _What the hell is wrong with me?... _

He started crawling back to his futon but Sai's sketch pad drew his attention. _I really shouldn't go through his stuff… _But he found himself picking it up anyway. He flipped through the pages looking at abstract pieces mixed with landscapes. He flipped to the last page and got very confused. He was looking at a picture of himself; nothing too special just a drawing of his face_. I wonder when he had time to do this?…and I wonder what it means?... _He couldn't absorb the possibility that Sai may have actual feelings. Maybe for him. Beside him Sai stirred and Naruto returned the pad to its original place. He went and crawled back into his bed. He debated to himself on whether he should ask him about it. If he did it would probably end in a fight. Not that he minded but Captain Yamato might kill them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Naruto woke up to Yamato shaking him. The sun was up and he could hear birds in the nearby woods. Naruto looked over at Sai's bed but he wasn't there. He stretched and got up and looked out the window. He saw Sai sitting on the bridge and Sakura was standing close by. It seemed as if they were discussing his drawings. Not knowing why he put on his clothes a little angrier than normal.

He walked outside to where they were, "Come on guys Captain Yamato says grab your things, it's time to move out."

Naruto turned around and started walking and was soon joined by the rest of his team.

"Goodbye thanks for staying please come again." The lady said to them on their way out.

By nightfall they were all worn out and were looking for a place to camp out. They came into a clearing of trees and Yamato stopped them.

"Alright guys this looks like a good spot." He told them.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "We should go back to that cave we passed, there's more cover there."

"Yeah, Naruto's right." Sakura agreed.

"Don't worry about it." Yamato said completing a few hand signs.

In front of them a giant wooden house sprang up from the ground.

"That should do it." Yamato said.

They all walked inside, looking around.

"It would be nicer if it had come completely furnished." Sakura commented. They all gathered in the biggest room and Captain Yamato started a fire in a fire pit. They spent the next two hours discussing all the mission details. By the end of their talk Naruto's head was spinning.

"Everyone get some rest and we'll go over the plan again in the morning." Yamato said to them. They each picked a corner of the room and got comfortable. Within a few minutes Naruto could hear Yamato snoring. _I'll never get to sleep with that racket…_ He grabbed the bundle he was using as a pillow and creeped out of the room. He chose a smallish room at the other end of the wooden house and tried to get comfortable again. Naruto was almost asleep when he heard footsteps in the hallway. The door slid open and he saw Sai stick his head in.

"Get your own room." Naruto told him.

"Sorry," Sai replied. "Thought it was empty."

"Is Captain Yamato's snoring keeping you up too?" Naruto asked closing his eyes.

"Yeah. I think Sakura changed rooms too." Sai answered. "Can I come in?"

Naruto stalled.

"If you really want to." He shrugged, not thinking of any reason quick enough to keep him out.

Sai settled down a good distance away from Naruto.

"As long as you don't snore." Naruto added, chuckling.

"I don't." Sai said, not cracking even a small smile. Naruto shook his head. _I don't get this guy… _

Naruto relaxed and became calm again. He decided it would be now or never to ask Sai about the drawing. And now seemed like a good enough time.

"Sai?" Naruto called quietly.

"Yes?" He replied from somewhere in the room.

"Why do you have a drawing of me in your sketch pad?" He asked bluntly.

He was quiet for a minute. "You went through my sketch pad?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.

Naruto shrugged then realized Sai couldn't see him. "Yeah. It was just kinda sitting there and-"

"Never go through my stuff again; I don't care what your excuse is!" Sai cut him off angrily.

"Geez, sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up!" Sai said sitting up.

Naruto jumped up and knocked him over. "Why don't you!"

Sai got up and shoved him back. Naruto lost his balance and grabbed on to Sai on his way down. Naruto's back hit the floor with a thud, and found weight on top of him. He looked up and Sai's face was inches from his own. He didn't move a muscle as Sai laid there on top of him.

He let his head rest against the floor. "You never answered my question."

Sai pressed his body harder against Naruto's and gave him a look that seemed to say: does that answer your question? Naruto felt his cock twitch even as he tried to hold those feelings back.

Out of nowhere Sai spoke.

"I hate you." He said, looking in Naruto's eyes. "I hate how you're making my body feel. It's going against all forms of my training."

Naruto's cock twitched again, the warmth spreading. "I didn't know you could feel anything."

"I couldn't until you came along." Sai said without shame.

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it; he didn't know what to say. He had feelings for Sasuke, that's why he was putting so much energy into bringing him back. He missed him but he couldn't help how his body reacted to Sai's. _After all they're so alike… _Naruto didn't know what to do.

Sai made the decision for him. He pressed his lips against Naruto's and Naruto's arms instinctively went around Sai's waist. Naruto took control and licked Sai's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sai opened his mouth and Naruto slipped his tongue in. Sai kissed back tentatively, making the kiss unbearably slow. The warmth in his groin was worse now and he tried to keep his hips from moving and causing friction. They both pulled back for air and a question popped into Naruto's mind.

"Have you…have you ever been with someone…like this?" Naruto asked shyly.

Sai shook his head. "But I've watched the other boys in the Foundation…" He trailed off.

As if to add emphasis to those words he ground his hips into Naruto's. Naruto gasped and closed his eyes. Sai did it again leaving Naruto panting. Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top looking down at Sai. He reached up and pulled the zipper on Sai's jacket down slowly. He leaned down and attacked the skin underneath with his mouth; biting and licking a trail down his chest. _He's so pale… _Naruto found Sai's skin to be warmer than he thought it would be and he gently sucked on a nipple. He grazed it with his teeth and felt Sai arch his back. Naruto looked at his face; his eyes were closed but his expression was still neutral. Naruto vowed to himself that by the end of the night he would get Sai to have a real expression instead of just that fake smile.

Naruto slid Sai's jacket off his arms and continued his way down. He left little bite marks across Sai's abdomen and dug his tongue into Sai's navel. He felt Sai squirm and came to a stop at the waistband of his pants. Naruto slipped his fingers under it and looked up at Sai. He was watching Naruto intently and Naruto thought he saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Naruto looked back down at Sai's waistband and the growing hardness just beneath it. He nuzzled it and felt Sai squirm again; he didn't know if this was good or bad. He pulled back Sai's pants just a little bit and saw the curly black hair that led down. Now Naruto was just teasing himself.

He sat back on his feet and pulled his black t shirt over his head. Sai reached his hands up and felt every inch of Naruto before running his fingers through his blonde happy trail. Naruto undid the buttons on his pants and took them off, freeing his cock from the pressure. He slid off Sai's pants too so both of them were in their boxers. Sai traced the swirly seal around Naruto's navel sending shivers across his body. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sai roughly which brought the blush back to his face. Naruto took a deep breath and took Sai's last article of clothing off.

He threw the boxers behind them without taking his eyes off of Sai. He slowly leaned down, mouth inches away from Sai's erection. Sai was about the same size as he was he noticed. Naruto brought his hands up to rest on his milky thighs and brought his mouth closer. He thought he felt Sai tremble. He gently licked off a bead of precum from the tip and wrapped his lips firmly around a few inches. He swirled his tongue around it and increased the pressure in his mouth as he took all of Sai into his mouth. Naruto looked up and saw Sai's jaw drop and his eyes squeeze shut. Naruto slowly bobbed his head and heard Sai whimper. He quickened his pace and the whimper turned into gasps. He felt fingers in his hair and decided now was a good time to pull back. Sai moaned and Naruto kissed him again. Naruto removed his boxers and Sai drowned Naruto with his gaze, his eyes resting on Naruto's cock. Naruto blushed like crazy and tried to regain his composure.

He leaned down towards Sai's neck and bit him but was careful not to leave a hickey.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees." He whispered huskily in Sai's ear.

Sai looked up at Naruto and saw his eyes change from bright blue to red. Sai obeyed and felt hands on his backside. He looked back at Naruto in anticipation and knew what was supposed to happen. He spread his legs more and was surprised when he leaned forward. Naruto licked at the tight ring of muscle coaxing it to relax. He inserted two fingers and stretched Sai out. Sai stiffened at the intruding motions but got used to it and pushed back against Naruto's fingers. Naruto growled softly and removed his fingers. He got up on his knees and positioned himself behind Sai; he could feel Sai trembling. Naruto slowly pushed in and Sai gritted his teeth against the pain. Sai was so tight Naruto had to fight the urge to come right then and there. _I'm gonna make him scream my name…_ Once he was in he gave Sai a chance to adjust.

Sai found he could barely move. His body couldn't adjust to the new sensations. His head was pounding from all these feelings. Naruto didn't wait for a signal. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in; the motion sent a flare of liquid fire through him and he bit his lip. His fangs pierced his skin and he lapped up the blood. This seemed to turn him on even more. He pulled out and went in this time a little harder. He was searching for the spot that would make Sai scream. In front of him Sai collapsed onto his elbows.

"Ahh! Do that again."

Naruto smirked and picked up the pace. Sai was no longer in pain, he thrusted back in time to Naruto's rhythm. Naruto was so close but he held on a little longer, wanting Sai to come first. He grabbed tighter onto Sai's hips and leaned forward, biting his shoulder. Sai moaned in pleasure and Naruto felt his walls clamp onto him tighter, still he held on. He tangled his fingers in Sai's hair and bared his neck.

"Scream my name Sai." He said in husky voice.

The sound of Naruto's voice made him moan again, he was slowly losing control. Naruto seemed to thrust even harder as he hit Sai's prostate over and over again. Sai threw his head back as he climaxed, and screamed the one thing Naruto wanted to hear.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he buried himself all the way inside of Sai and came. He pulled out and Sai curled up next to him. He leaned up and kissed Naruto almost passionately. There was nothing left to be said but before Naruto fell asleep, he thought he heard Sai whisper his name one last time.

~Thanxx for reading, I really hope I didn't let you down. ^^


End file.
